


The Meaning of Life

by ItspronouncedJulia



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItspronouncedJulia/pseuds/ItspronouncedJulia
Summary: Kya shares with Azula the meaning of life.





	The Meaning of Life

Sometimes Azula really missed living in the Southern Watertribe. Azula found the older she got the more she ached for her old life in the South Pole. Now that she was back in Caldera working as Zuko’s right hand she found herself laying in bed most nights being kept awake by thoughts occupied with the daunting tasks that came with being the Fire Lord’s most trusted adviser.

Most days Azula was content to serve her nation and her Fire Lord a duty that she supposed she couldn’t have run away from forever. Still Azula missed spending her nights sleeping and not looking up at the ceiling well a good nights rest alluded her.

Beside her Katara shifted in bed unconsciously throwing the fur she had been covered with off of her. Reaching over Azula ran her fingers over the soft pelt smiling at her wife. Their bed was covered in a multitude of furs and pelts like this one, all of which Azula had caught and cured herself. In the stifling heat of the Fire Nation these covers were actually very impractical but it was a nice reminder of their home in the south.

A small sneeze from the bathroom pulled Azula out of her thoughts. Smiling Azula very carefully got out of bed and moved towards the other room. Another little sneeze widen Azula’s smile as she softly knocked on the door.

She was confident that Kya wasn’t actually using the bathroom. Whenever her daughter needed to go she would inform Azula or Katara so they could check the toilet for spiders and beetles. Considering that Azula had to check the toilet three times today she doubted Kya suddenly grew out of her fear.

Poking her head into the bathroom Azula found her four year old sitting in the empty bathtub with a very serious look on her face.

“How did you sneak past me my little waterbender?” Azula whispered slipping into the bathroom and kneeling in front of the tub.  

“I’m sneaky.” Kya said with a bright smile her pensive look melting away for a moment.

“So it would seem.” Azula lent forward and rested her arms against the rim of the tub. “So, why are you sitting in the tub at this hour of the night?” Kya looked up at Azula with the cutest look in the world.

“I’m compentating.” Azula lifted her eyebrows considering Kya’s answer.

“Do you mean contemplating?” Azula corrected softly.

“Is that the big word that means thinking?” Azula nodded a warm feeling blossoming in her chest. “Then yes that’s what I mean.”

“I see and what are you contemplating and why are you doing it in the bathtub?” Kya suddenly became very serious again. Far too serious for a four year old Azula thought as she wondered what Kya could have been thinking about.

“The meaning of life.” Kya said and Azula had to fight the urge to laugh. She wanted to ask what had prompted Kya to think about this but at some point everyone did. Why not Kya?

“Ah, a question that has been asked since humans developed conscience thought.” Azula said. “Have you come to a conclusion?”

“I have.” Kya said causing Azula to chuckle.

“You're probably the first.” Azula informed her. “Do you mind sharing the answer with me?” Kya nodded and lent forward as if telling Azula a secret.

“The meaning of the life, is death.” The smile fell from Azula’s face as a somber silence fell between them. Azula wasn’t sure how long they sat there staring at each other before Kya began to giggle only shocking Azula further.

“I’m only kidding mom!” Kya laughed clutching onto her belly. “The real answer is swimming!”

“Swimming?” Azula asked still unnerved by the first answer and the blank look Kya had delivered it with. Apart of her wondered if Kya had been kidding at all.

“Yeah!” Azula sighed realizing she might never get a real answer so instead of asking she reached forward and picked up Kya giving her a tight hug. “You’re silly.” Kya said wrapping her arms around Azula’s neck.

“It’s time for you to go to bed.” Azula said moving out of the bathroom as silently as possible as to not wake up Katara. Slipping into Kya’s bedroom she laid her daughter down and tucked her in.

“Goodnight my little fish.” Azula said giving Kya a soft kiss on the nose.

“Night mom.” Kya yawned snuggling into the covers.

“Was that you and Kya I heard talking in the bathroom?” Katara asked once Azula slipped back into bed. She must not have been as quiet as she had thought. “It was indeed.” Azula whispered as Katara curled up to her.

“What were you two scheming up so early in the morning?” Katara yawned.

“The meaning of life.” Katara chuckled not expecting that answer but not surprised to hear it. 

“Did you guys come up with anything?” Azula could hear in Katara's voice that she was already drifting off to sleep. She wouldn't be awake for this conversation much longer.

“I think we’ve decided on swimming.” Katara’s only response to that was a soft snore.


End file.
